


Starlight

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some nonsense that i wrote about baby swissaus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Roderich tended to toddle along behind him. At least seven or so steps, Basch noted. He never seemed to be in a rush, babbled about nothing, he certainly wasn’t a very good fighter. But he was Basch’s friend. To say the very least.

“Baschi, Baschi, look!” Roderich caught up to him and tugged lightly on his friend’s cloak. Basch let out a little grunt, as if to ask what it was. And Roderich immediately pointed up. “Shooting stars!” He flopped down in the cool grass, laughing giddily.

Well, at least he was easily amused.

“Make a wish, Baschi, make one!” He pleaded to the other, before going quiet. Basch thought it would be better to play along than say anything.

After the star faded, Roderich looked up to his friend. “What did you wish for?” He asked, big eyes sparkling.

“For you to be competent on the battlefield.” Roderich couldn’t help but chuckle, sitting up.

“I wished that you’re always going to–to be my friend.”

“You don’t have to wish that, Roddi. We’re always going to be. I promise.” Basch sat beside the other, seeming to soften a little.

And for the time, that seemed certain.


End file.
